Death in an Wild Ones series
Death is pretty common throughout the Wild Ones Universe and the Wild Ones series are no exception. Since most of the Wild Ones series are either action or adventure. The reader might as well expect a death of even the most annoying or the most beloved character throughout the series List of characters that died from a Wild Ones series Farmville Scams a Cat *'Anna the Pink-Outline Bunny' - She gets eaten alive by Zynga's Yamata Tomato Dragon. *'Pikachu' - He was beheaded by David Bowie's Grapping Hook. *'Chowder the Dark Blue Armadillo' - He explodes by hearing Hannah's singing voice. *'Hannah' - Gets squashed by Zynga's Giant Useless Cow *'Severe the Hollow Bunny '- Previously unknown. The writer reveals that the Zynga goddess killed him, because he was trying to date the Zynga goddess *'Zynga goddess' - She uses a giant cherry bomb to kill Roger Dick along with her. Roger Dick survives. *'King Playfish ' - He committed suicide, because of depression about losing everything he has. *'Pink Unicorn' - Frontier Jack uses her as an inventory for 10 Million Dynamites. She was sacrifice to kill Nerdwing the Bat. *'Samurai Bat' - He gets squash by Nurse Pain's ******. *'Nurse Pain' - She gets shot by Burstgator's cannon. *'Pretty much everyone in Futile War ' *'The friends of Lucky Lexy and Disney Fan '- The Anti-Comic Production reveals that Mr. Wild Piece smack at least 6 of their friends' head over and over again. CAT! *'CAT! Senor' - Killed by El Tigre in attempt to get CAT. *'Turtles' - Killed by Playdom after he dropped Game Over Nukes. List of characters that experience a near-death experience from a Wild Ones series Farmville Scams a Cat Note: This list does not include characters that already died. *'David Bowie The Panda '- When he was younger, his bullies place his anus on the tip of the flagpole to die. David Bowie barely survives, but Anna gave him a SUPER Health Pack to recover easily. *'Haydi and Hazel The Pink Bunny' - Many readers assumed they were dead after Anna the Bunny uses her Game Over Nuke against them. The writer of "FV Scams a Cat" later reveals that the two bunnies survived. *'Private Pervy' - He survives death after using a Teleporter in time against Demonster's Cranberry Missiles. *'Demonster' - He was beheaded by Private Pervy's Drill gun. He did not die, because they are in Zynga Hades. *'Nerdwing' - The writer of "FV Scams a Cat" reveals Nerdwing survives the Pink Unicorn Kamikaze Bombs. *'Roger Dick' - A fatal blow by Nurse Pain. CAT! Note: This list does not include characters that already died. *'Doggie Crashalot' - Always crashes jet which gives a risk of death. *'Turtello Di Gallapagose' - Nearly Killed by Playdom after he dropped Game Over Nukes. Battlefield in Tournaments *It is impossible to die in this place. *A Character respawns after a battle. Zynga Hades *The place where the enemies of Zynga are thrown away. *The writer confirm that the place is Hell. The place is rather a different dimension wherein the victims body become like those of Private Bloody. *It is impossible to die in this place. *If a beheaded character escapes Zynga Hades to return to Earth. He/she is dead. After Life *After a character dies, He/She is taken to the Court of Judgment. *Epsilon, Omega or Gamma will either be the judge. *There are only 3 answers that will sentence to a character: **A Character goes to Heaven. This is quite common!! **A Character goes to Hell and eats walnuts forever!!! This is rare!!! **A Character goes back to Earth and lives. This is extremely rare!!! Category:Content